The invention relates to a method to make electrical contact to opposing surfaces of a photovoltaic cell.
Many photovoltaic cells have a first surface heavily doped to a first conductivity type and a second, opposing surface doped to a second conductivity type opposite the first, where current flows through both surfaces. Electrical contact thus must be made to both surfaces.
As will be described, using some fabrication methods it may be more difficult to make electrical contact to one of these surfaces. Novel methods to make electrical contact to opposing surfaces of a photovoltaic cell may be required.